A Muggle State of Mind
by AlwaysBeWhelmed
Summary: The ministry made an effort to track down more muggleborn wizards after the way they were treated during the war. This means that at the present time there is a larger than average muggleborn population at Hogwarts. This story follows new muggleborn student Sam Allen in his life at Hogwarts and his attempts to introduce muggle culture into the muggle world. (7 years after BoH)


**A/N: This story is set seven years after the Battle of Hogwarts, before any of the next generation start at the school. All of the students attending Hogwarts at this point in time will be original characters so apologies if you were hoping for cameos from preexisting students or relatives of characters. The only HP characters I will be using are those that work at Hogwarts. This fanfic was inspired by a tumblr post from tumblr user edwardianfred. post/80703247854  
**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any of its characters.**

Chapter One

Sam stood facing the pillar in front of him. To the left of it hung a sign with "Platform 9" written on it. To the right, a similar sign with "Platform 10". Sam tapped his foot nervously and looked around. He was very early. Sam liked to be early. He felt that it was the height of rudeness to be late and in order to ensure that he never was Sam always made sure to leave himself plenty of time to get to any given place. This often meant that he was far too early. In this particular case, Sam was informed that the train to his new school would be leaving at 11:00 sharp! Sam had informed his parents that he wished to be at King's Cross at least an hour early so that he could ask for directions if he got lost and have time to look for any items he may or may not have misplaced before the train had to leave. Professor Longbottom had informed Sam that many witches and wizards had magical means of transportation that allowed them to get to places in an instant. Standing here alone, staring at the pillar leading to the elusive platform nine and three quarters, Sam realised that this would likely mean there would be nobody here to give him directions if he needed them as most people would arrive with only a few minutes to spare before the train departed.

Sam sighed and began to slowly wheel the trolley (containing his trunk and his new friend Watson the ginger cat) towards the pillar as the Professor had instructed. Sam had expected some resistance as his trolley mad contact with the aging red-brown brickwork of the pillar, but to his surprise, it passed straight through. This was a rather unexpected turn of events for Sam, so unexpected in fact, that he tumbled through the barrier and found himself lying, face up, on the cold, hard and surprisingly dry ground. It had rained rather spectacularly the previous night and the concrete on platforms nine and ten was damp and covered in puddles. It would seem that it had not rained in the wizarding side of the barrier which left Sam puzzled. He made a note to himself to ask Professor Longbottom why this was before getting up and dusting himself off. Sam's lower back was sore so he dragged his trolley (Watson's hair stood on end after the sudden change in scenery and the speed at which he had arrived in it) along the empty platform and sat down on a bench facing the tracks. It was at this point that he noticed the enormous red steam train. This train probably would have been apparent to Sam as soon as he had passed through the pillar if not for his spectacular fall from grace. Sam was so busy admiring the train that he didn't notice the young man in his mid twenties sitting down on the bench next to him.

"You must be muggle born." The man said loudly. This comment broke Sam from his trance and he turned his head to look at the speaker. The man was pale and thin with bright green eyes. His hair was dark and extraordinarily messy. Either this man was too lazy to brush it or his hair, like Sam's, refused to lie flat no matter how much he tried. "Well. Are you?" The man looked down at him with a knowing smile. Sam realised that he had been staring blankly at the man's hair for quite some time.

"Yes." Sam replied shakily. He had never been comfortable talking to strangers. The man grinned and said "You're going to have a really great year," he looked at his watch "I'd better get going before people start to arrive. Good luck!" The man stood up and pulled his wand from his back pocket, before turning quickly on the spot and vanishing into thin air. Sam stared bewildered at the space that until only a few seconds ago had been inhabited by a person. He wondered how the man knew that he was muggle born, then he realised that his headphones were hanging round his neck. Not wanting to draw further attention to himself later on, Sam removed the headphones and packed them carefully into his trunk along with his battered ipod. He was about to retake his seat on the bench when he heard a loud crash coming from the pillar that lead back onto the muggle platform. Looking over his shoulder towards the pillar he saw a girl lying on her back on the floor, her trolley lay on its side next to her, wheels still spinning with an enraged owl flapping around in its cage that was also on its side. Sam leaped from his seat and rushed towards the fallen girl and her distressed owl.

"Are you alright?" Sam asked as he bent down to offer the girl a hand. She reached up to grab his outstretched hand and pulled herself up.

"I'm okay," she replied as she dusted herself off "You don't look so great though." Sam looked down and noticed for the first time the large tear in his left trouser leg.

"Funnily enough, I also took a dive on my way through the barrier," Sam grinned at the girl "My name's Sam. I'm new."  
"Me too," the girl replied "I'm Beth." Beth was about Sam's height with shoulder length black hair and blue eyes. She was wearing a Queen t-shirt and Sam realised that she must be muggle born too which would also explain why she was 40 minutes early. Together, the two of them picked up the trolley and Beth fed the owl a treat to stop its screeching. Wordlessly, the two first years pushed their trolleys back towards the bench upon which Sam had previously sat. They had almost reached their destination when, suddenly, the doors of the train swung open simultaneously. Beth looked over to the train and gestured with her hand that they go and load their belongings onto it.

The conductor jumped out onto the platform and ran over to them. For a man with such a tedious and tiring job, he looked awfully eager to help them with their luggage.

"Let me take your things to the cargo hold," the man said whipping out his wand with dramatic flare from his sleeve "They will be taken up to the castle upon your arrival." With a flick of his wand, the trolleys and their contents were gone, presumably to the cargo hold. The man then took a sweeping bow and gestured towards the train. Sam and Beth looked at each other before stepping up into the carriage.

The inside of the train was warm and dimly lit by flickering gas lights. Sam thought to himself that in this day and age, they really should have electric lights rather than these fire hazards. He sighed quietly to himself before catching up to Beth who was making her way into one of the many empty compartments. Sam slid the door shut behind him as he entered the compartment and sat down in the empty window seat opposite Beth. The girl was fiddling with her headphones whilst absent-mindedly humming the tune to Stairway to Heaven.

"So," she said, snapping out of her dazed expression "What's your experience of the wizarding world been like so far?"

"Stressful." Sam replied bluntly.

"In what way?" Beth inquired with one eyebrow raised.

"Well," Sam began "First, I inadvertently insulted a goblin in Gringotts by asking if he was a dwarf. Following that, I broke a window in Olivander's testing out a wand. Of course you are aware of my latest mishap." Beth grinned at this last remark before withdrawing a clear plastic bag from her coat pocket. Within the bag were what once must have been a pair of glasses which were now covered in green goo and more was seeping out slowly causing the bag to fill with the slimy green liquid.

"This was a result of me trying to experiment with magic." Her grin widened "Wanna smell?" She asked mischievously.  
"I'll pass." Sam replied, returning her grin. Their conversation was interrupted by a sudden flood of noise coming from outside. Sam looked out the window to see an ever growing crowd of parents and teenagers. Some were crying, others laughing, but most of the noise was coming from meowing cats and screeching owls. Sam and Beth shared a look and burst into laughter after seeing a large owl take a considerably massive poo on the hat of a rather posh looking lady. The noise grew louder as students began to board the train and take their seats in neighbouring compartments.

The train had been moving for a good two hours. An old lady with a trolley full of wizarding confectionaries had passed about half an hour ago and the two first years were busy trying as many varieties of sweets and snacks as they could afford. Sam was telling Beth about his strange encounter with the mystery man on the platform and how he had mysteriously vanished before his eyes. Beth was listening intently whilst opening something called a chocolate frog. Sam was interrupted by what he assumed must have been the frog itself leaping from the box onto the floor and squeezing itself under the door and out into the corridor.

"Bugger!" Beth cursed loudly staring with dismay at the empty box in her hands. Sam chuckled but then stopped as he noticed a moving image inside the box.

"Let me see that." Sam said furrowing his eyebrows. Beth handed him the pentagonal card from inside the box.

"This is the man I met on the platform!" Sam exclaimed. Beth leaned forward in her seat and snatched the card from his hands before turning the card over and reading the description:

"**_Harry Potter_**_: The first and only known wizard to survive the Killing Curse, earning the title 'The Boy Who Lived.' Youngest Quidditch player in the last century after gaining the spot of Seeker in the Gryffindor Quidditch Team in his first year at Hogwarts in 1991. Also known for having found Salazar Slytherin's Chamber of Secrets and defeating the monster within, which was a basilisk, in his second year at Hogwarts. Only known Gryffindor student able to speak Parseltongue. Youngest competitor of the Triwizard Tournament and winner of said Tournament at the age of 14 in 1995. The last master of death for having gained true possession of all three Deathly Hallows. Most famous for the defeat of the most dangerous dark wizard of all time, __Lord Voldemort__, in __1998__ and his work and revolutionisation of the __Ministry of Magic__._" Beth looked up with raised eyebrows "Well, I have no idea what any of this means but this guy seems pretty impressive." Beth put the card down on the seat next to her and went to open another chocolate frog. Sam looked out of the window and began to wonder why the illusive and famous Harry Potter would be spending his time sitting on a bench at a train station without boarding a train. As the Hogwarts express passed through a particularly serene valley, Sam noticed another chocolate frog escaping under the door.


End file.
